nemesis_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
Storm is a character from the role-play Nemesis, played by Sky Physical Description Storm is a muscular, sleek silver she-cat with dark si lver swirls, white paws, and electric-blue eyes Personality Storm is an introvert. She is clever, quick-witted, strong, defensive, loyal, adventurous, observant, curious, competitive and fast. She has a deep love and appreciation of nature. While Storm is unafraid of verbally attacking another cat, she dislikes the notion of having to murder. Strengths * Fighting * Strategizing * Worming her way out of tough situations * Swimming * Tree climbing * Running * Tracking (good nose) * Finding her way around (using nature) Weaknesses * Making and keeping friends * Accepting a loss * Escaping her past * Opening up to others Relationships Arrow: You're a pretty good fighter. You're not willing to open up, but I understand and accept that. I'm pretty much the same. I hope that you don't die, honestly, I really do. Ambrosia: I haven't talked too much to you, but you seem alright. You'll make a decent fighter with a lot of training, but in the future maybe learn before jumping onto another cat. Hopefully you don't die, drama queen. Crow: Honestly I've barely interacted with you, but from the interaction we've had you seem like a rude, snobbish prat. You're harder to read than Arrow or Ro, good job, but honestly I don't care if you survive or die. Maybe if I get to know you more I'll like you better? Echo: I want to murder you, right now. Never, EVER, mention ANYTHING like that again - if you get the chance to, of course. Rain: Mom, I love you so much. You raised me with dad and taught me almost everything I know. If I don't survive this, I just want to say that I love you. If I survive, I'm going to come back. I promise, mom. Flame: Dad, I love you so much. You trained me and pushed me, and that's the only reason why I have strengths instead of being mediocre. If I don't make it, I hope that you understand how amazing of a father you were. I love you. If I make it through this, I promise you - I'm coming home. Sea and Ember: CC, Emby, I hope that you're doing okay without me. I love you both to the moon and back. I swear that I'm coming back for you two. If I don't make it.... just remember to look in the river. Misty and Hilo: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry... I'll never do what I did again. I promise, if it's worth anything anymore. No words will ever explain the regret and guilt I feel. Ever. I just went with I'm sorry, but really I should rip myself apart.... I'll never repeat my mistake. Never. That's how I'll honor both of you. I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry.... Trivia * She is the oldest of her siblings, her sister and brother are littermates, born a few moons after Storm * Her mother is distantly related to Stormy Skies and Marina * Her sister is named after Marina, her brother is named after their father, Storm is named after Stormy Skies Category:Characters